War on Emptiness
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: In search of new sword Dave journeys to find a magical sheath that can change his toothbrush but it does not go as planned. YAOI SMUTT


**War on Emptiness**

Inspired by the Ep. Lula's First Barbarian

Featuring: Dave The Barb. and Enchanted Toothbrush

 _Wanting a real sword Dave sets out and finds a magical sheath that can change the Enchanted Toothbrush into a mighty blade, though its appearnece has changed its mindset hasn't. Warning: Very Smutty._

Dave walks into the market going to the woman who sold him the Enchanted Toothbrush.

"Hey lady I need this toothbrush to be a real sword, I can't fight with him, all he does is shove himself in guy's mouths."

"I'm waging a war on cavities!" The enchanted toothbrush shouts.

"Which is a good war, but not one I'm fighting, have anything that could I don't know change him?"

"Well the only that comes to mind is the Lewd Sheath of Change but I think it's guarded by a terrible dragon in the western mountains or something."

"Sheath of Change huh?Thanks." Dave dashed out of the shop, determined to get that sheath. He crossed valleys and avoided as many fights as he could. Eventually he made it to the mountains and scales to the top.

In the cave, Dave watchs the Enchanted TB shove itselt into the mouth of the dragon blocking the desired sheath. He brushes away and within a few moments the dragon's teeth are sparkling and clean.

"Oh my god, thank you, you wouldn't believe how long my teeth have been bothering me."- The dragon says rubbing his jaw.

"No problem, dragon, mind if I have the sheath you're guarding?" -Dave asks.

"No not at all though…well never mind, your business is your business...have fun kiddo." The dragon's tail reaches over and grabs the sheath, which was floating in midair being bathe in light, and gives it to Dave. Dave thanks the dragon, who waves good bye to him and tells him he can come back anytime.

Dave walls down from the mountain into a forest, wondering how to use his new tool.

"Man probably should've asked more questions about how to use this thing? Is it like a genie's lamp? Do i rub it or do I just fill it?"

"Ooo both sound good to me."-the enchanted sheath says flirtatiously.

"You can talk?"

"I'm enchanted~ so what do you need me for. Well I already have an idea but.."

"I need you to change this enchanted toothbrush into a sword."

"Don't you already have one~" The sheath chuckles but save looks surprised.

"I did but she ran away with some pretty boy."

"Heh heh, oh you're real sword? That's sad but all you need to do, is put that handsome tool inside me and think about what you want long and hard. Then have fun."

"Alright~!" Dave stopped and sat on a stump, he put the toothbrush inside the sheath and thought about what he wanted. The sheath started to change its form as it worked its magic on the toothbrush.

"Oh god~ done and might I say I still got it~"

Dave jumped happily before he pulled out the once enchanted toothbrush, but his eyes widened as the toothbrush part was replaced by a thick and juicy cock.

"Uhh what did you do?" Dave said to the sheath.

"Argh I now wage a war on Emptiness." The newly formed sword states.

"I am kinda hungry, I wonder if there's a-"Before he can finish his thought, Dave's mouth his filled by his new enchanted sword. Dave gags on the cock as it goes up and down his throat, trying to fill him as much as it can each time.

"Back and forth, back and forth. Go for the back of the throat. " The handle chants as he has his way with the barbarian's large mouth. Dave tries to keep his balance while trying to pull the cock out, both to little avail.

Dave backs up into a tree and the "sword" starts moaning. Dave finds his own organ growing, making his tonic tighter. The young barbarian knows that he won't get the enchanted cock out of his mouth unless it wants to. The enchanted cock grunts out before filling Dave's mouth with his seed, giving him strong thrusts. Dave swallows most of the seed spilled then finds the sword weakened, he pulls the cock out and pants heavily.

Dave sat on the ground leaning against the tree, putting the sword back in the sheath.

"Hey buff dude." The sheath says.

"What?" Dave says tiredly, glancing down at sheath.

"Why don't you return the favor?"

Dave glances down and notices his own erection. Dave pulls out his cocky from a leg hole and grabs the enchanted pair, putting the handle at his hard cock.

"Yes, rid me of emptiness." The handle states be before devouring the cock, making Dave moan out.

"Bahjabbers!..that feels amazing." Dave laid there having his hands rest on the ground as the handle continuously takes him to the root. Dave gave light thrusts, loving his new blade more than ever before. "Oh my...buhjabbers~!" Dave cries out as he fills the hilt's mouth with cum. The hilt eagerly swallows what he can and then tries to suck more out of the pulsating cock.

Once Dave recovers, he puts himself back inside his tunic and puts the sheathed sword on his back, heading home. Dave sighs as he still needs an actual enchanted sword, though he's definitely holding onto the toothbrush's new form.

Dave walks through vallies and such, realizing that he misses the feel of the sword on his member, so he would occassionally find a place to hid and undress, having his cock devoured in no time.

"Hey big boy want to feel even better?" The sheath says as Dave sits on a crate in an alley, naked and with his hands behind his head. Dave has his eyes closed as the sheath bobs on his cock, always egaer to take all of it at once.

"Sure."

"Well just bend over the cratem having his lovely booty up in the air~"

"Ugh ok..why?"

"It's a fun surprise cutie."

"Oh ok." Dave holds the hilt, forcing it to stay at his base as he gets in position. Dave has he hands on the crate as the handle resumes what it is doing at its own pace. The phalic shaped sheath floats behind Dave, pointing itself at the barbarian's tight entrance. The sheath plunges itself inside him, making Dave shriek in shock but it only gets a few inches inside. The sheath pulls out half of what was inside Dave then shoves itself back inside, getting more inches inside. Dave cries out again but feeling more pleasure than he did before, he bites his lip as the sheath pulls out just to thrust back inside, dwelving deeper inside him.

Dave moans as the sheath goes in and out of him, getting deeper bit by bit with each thrust. His pleasure rises and so does his vocals, when the sheath finally buries itself, having all of it inside the barbarian; the strong man screams in plasure and fills the enchanted hilt with his load. Dave passes out with his exposed body draped over the crate. when he finally comes to he gets dressed and resumes his trecck home but can't fight the ever present plausure he feels, having a need to reach his release all the more often.

When Dave finally gets home after the long journay, he quickly goes to his room and strips down, he grabs the enchanted hilt and fills its mouth his cock. Dave moans as he sinks into his bed, entering the world of pure pleasure once again. Dave pants a he hiltfloats off of his leaing member, floating infront of him.

"Yeah, wage that war." Dave's open mouth is filled, he moans around the cock as he arches his back, starting to play with himself as his mouth is passionating used.

Dave woke up the next day feeling better than ever before, he got dressed and went down stairs, having his fleshy sword on his back. He hummed a joyflled tune as he made himseld some breakfest, his family enters the kitchen one by onem each shocked at the new object in Dave's possesions.

"Umm Dave..what is that?"- Uncle Oswigde says as he just enters the room.

"This is my new sword~! I used the Sheath of change to make that toothbrush into uhh...something else.."

"Sheath of Change?" Oswigde says as he takes his seat at the table with the other members of the family. "Hmm sounds somewhat familar.." Oswigde makes a book appear in hands and he looks through it, mumbling to himself.

"It looks weird..what kind of sword is it?" Feng.

"A fun one.." Dave stops and turns around then pulls out the sleeping sword, much to his family's surprise.

"Oh my-" Candy says with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Dave put that away!" Oswigde shouts making Dave jump in shock but put the phalice member back in the sheath.

"What was that?" Feng asks tilting her head slightly to the side, confused.

"You'll know when your older."

"But-"

"When you're older! Now Dave how did this happen?"

"Uhh well last week, remember I went to go find a new blade and I get to the market place and they told me about a sheath that can change things into other things but it was gaurded by a big scary dragon. But the toothbrush did what it usually did and the dragon let me take the sheath as he no longer had problems with his teeth."

"And what was it called again?" Oswigde asks as he looks through his magical book.

"The Sheath of Change."

"The **Lewd** Sheath of Change baby~by the way you feel great." The sheath interjects, from its warm residence.

"Aw thanks." Dave says with a smile.

"The Lewd Sheath of Change?..." Oswigde flips through the bok and his eyes widen as he finds the information he was looking for. "Dave put that back where you found it." Oswigde shouts in a panic.

"Why?"

"Its a forbidden magical weapon, how did you even get it? It was gaurded heavily and kept a scerate"

"Well I mostly cowered somewhere while the toothbrush shoved himself in bascailly everything's mouth when he was unsheathed. I really didn't have to fight since I could just run past them and the toothbrush would catch up eventually."

"You have to get rid of it Dave, it was made by a perverted dark wizard and it only leads to corruption and lust."

"What's lust?"

"A really fun time, big boy why don't you ask the towns people?" The sheath interjects once more, makin Dave stop and walk away from the stove.

"Dave don't listen to it, its dangerous and evil and just plain gross."

"I don't know I could go for a walk." Dave says, walking towards the door.

"Dave, Dave!-"

"Hm, big boy why don't you show them all the fun you had last night insead~?" The sheath says as Dave stops just at the doorway, his hand slowly reaching for the handle.

"Yes together we will fill the emptiness, no hole will be unfilled." The enchanted hilt says as he is pulled out.

"Oh no It's taking control of Dave's simple innocent mind.." Oswigde says getting out of his seat. "Run!"

Dave chases his family with his thick sword in hand, chasing them all over the castle. They do what they can to try and fight their brainwashed brother but all it does is make the enchanted caock grow larger and throb more forcibly. Dave finally corners them, he slowly approaches them as the fleshy blade tries to decied which one to fill first.

"You have been empty for too long." The hilt said as the engorged cock stares at Oswigde.

"I just skipped breakfest let us go and we'll be full in no time."

"Your emptiness will be filled now!" Oswigdetries to protest again but his mouth is filled, Dave pumps the enchanted cock back and forth, ingoring the others who manage to grab the magic book from Oswigde.

"It says that the sheath plants inself in the..uh backside of whoever uses his powers...and to defeat it the holder must willing eject it with the thing they changed inside of the sheath." Candy says as he reads from the book.

"What?"-Feng asks even more confused.

"Help me get the sword away from Dave." Candy says as she closes the book.

Dave thrusts the cock in and out of Oswigde's mouth, like a medieval plumber.

"Dave, remember Lola?" Feng said as she closed the book. "Don't you miss her?"

"No, all she did was yell at me and call me names."

"Yeah but uh didn't see help in the kitchen? You cut lettuce and meats beautifully. Don't you miss that?"

"...a little.."

"And chopping down trees to make popsicle stick houses, wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah..."

"But can you do all that stuff with your new...whatever that thing is?"

"No.."

"Don't you wish it went back to normal for a split second."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So weird blade thing, Dave's backside is empty, you gonna leave it that way?"-Candy adds.

"Emptiness must be filled!"-The phalic sword shouted before flying out of Dave's hands and into his rear, which housed the sheath.

"BUJABBERS!" Dave shrieked as he was suddenly plunged into, forcing him upright.

After a bright flash, Dave fell on top of Oswigde, unconscious with his butt in the air. Candy and Feng glanced at each other before grabbing the tangle and pulling on it as hard as they could.

Soon the sheathed sword came out, much to the Sheath's discontent. Candy and Feng then pulled their uncle out from under Dave.

Dave woke up in bed, and found his family beside him.

"Hey Dave, you've been out for a while, how are you feeling?"-Candy

"Uhh hey guys. What happened?"-Dave asked.

"Well the toothbrush is now a toothbrush again, we put that weird sheath back where you found it."-Oswigde

"Wow I must've been out for some time.."

"And we also managed to get Lola back."-Feng

"Yay~"

"What's this I hear about Dave waging war on emptiness?"-Lola

"It's all in the past the only war in waging is on cavities." Dave says as he takes the enchanted Toothbrush and brushes his teeth, with a wink.

 **The End**


End file.
